1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to web browsers and servers, and more particularly, to a customizable web filler for alleviation of network latency and delay periods.
2. Description of Related Art
Downloading content from the Internet often takes a considerable amount of time and therefore users lose interest in the content itself. The long download time may be due to one or more of the following reasons:                1. Web pages that contain large amounts of data (graphics, Java applets, etc.), all of which has to be sent to the client during download.        2. Slow connections to the server due to heavy network load.        3. Limited power of computing/communication hardware on the server or client.        4. Intensive computation performed on the server (authentication/authorization in e-commerce applications) before a page can be fed back to the client.        
Users typically dislike such web sites or content providers that have poor response time and tend to terminate the transaction. This could mean loss of business for vendors or content providers. This problem is more aggravated for users with short attention spans, like children.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for solutions that helps alleviate the problems of long latency or delay periods on the Internet.